Electric submersible pumping systems are employed in a variety of well applications. In some applications, telemetry systems provide data communication with the electric submersible pumping system over a power cable. Various communication systems have been employed for communicating telemetry signals that represent physical parameters measured by sensors within the wellbore. Some of these telemetry systems are able to transmit the telemetry signals over a three-phase power cable used for powering the electric submersible pumping system. However, existing systems have a variety of limitations, including intolerance to ground faults, limitations on data transfer rates due to use of large isolation chokes on the surface and in the downhole environment, and difficulty of operation in noisy environments.